Tommy's the One
by BratzgirlS
Summary: AU Kim and Tommy never dated before she left so the letter never happened. What happens when Kim's boyfriend makes her feel worthless? Can Tommy show her that's not true or will her friends lose her forever? Don't read if you like Kat, review please.
1. Chapter 1

A youtube video gave me this idea. They won't be power rangers and not everybody will be in it. Just the first six and kat. Read and review please.

Tommy's the one

the boyfriend

Jason Lee Scott moved to Florida with Kimberly Ann Hart who he thought of as a little sister. He was helping her get ready for the Pan Globals. They wanted to move back to Angle Grove now that the games were over. They missed their friends. Jason was waiting for Kim at a cafe.

"Sorry I'm late. You know how John is."  
Kim said sitting down with Jason.

Jason had no idea what she saw in John.  
John was so rude, sure the first six months he was great but then he change and he was nothing like Tommy, their best friend. Jason had always thought they would be perfect together. Tommy was so shy and very sweet and Jason knew that Tommy was in love with Kimberly. Jason thought Kim felt the same way but then John asked her out and she said yes. That was two years ago when they first moved to Florida. Since then Kim didn't think she was good enough for anyone or anything.

"It's ok. Is John coming with us?" asked Jason

"I don't know if I should go back." Kim said

"What! You said you missed everybody."  
said Jason

"I do but they don't and won't miss me with Kat there." Kim said

Kat had moved to Angle Grove four months before they left. She was popular and she gotten Tommy to go out with her. Jason didn't know how she did but she did.

"Come on, you know Trini and Tommy miss you." said Jason

Trini was Jason's girlfriend and Kim's best friend besides the boys.

"I miss Tommy calling me beautiful." said Kim

Even though they were and always have been just friends, Tommy had always called Kim beautiful because of what she did on the beam and he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world but she didn't know that part only Jason did.

"Tommy always did love to watch you on the beam." Jason said

"He won't care now that he's with Kat." said Kim

"You know that's not true. Come on come home with me please." Jason said

"Ok, but no one will care." said kim

"Yes they will, you'll see. Now let's eat."  
Jason said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Kim went home to talk to John.

"I'm home." Kim said

"Hey kimberly, how was lunch with Jason?" asked John

"Good, he wants me to move back to Angle Grove with him." Kim said

"Why, it's not like your friends will care. I mean you're a brat." John said

It was always like this, at first kim tryed to stand up to him but then she started to believe him.

"I know but Jason thinks they will and I want to go." Kim said

"Fine, you'll be sorry when they say you should have stayed here but we'll move." John said then went to the bedroom.

Kim felt so sad. She sat down at the table. Tommy was her dream man but she felt like she couldn't do better then John.  
How could Tommy love her if John barely did? Kim put her head down and started to cry.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

That night Jason had started to pack his movies when his phone started to ring.

"Hello." Jason said

"Hey man, how are you?" asked Tommy

"I'm good, I'm packing my movies." Jason said

"Does that mean that you guys are moving back?" asked Tommy hoping it did. He really missed his two best friends.

"Yes it does. We will be there in a month.  
My dad got us a house already." Jason said

"Please tell me John is not coming." said Tommy, he knew Kim deserved better. He had met him a few times and hated him.

"I wish I could but he is. How are things going with Kat?" Jason asked

"She's mad because I won't have tea with her and her friends saturday but I've got to get stuff for our gym besides I don't want to." Tommy said

"You used to go shopping with Kim." said Jason

"That's different, Kim didn't tell me to and she didn't get mad when I couldn't. Kat gets up set every time I can't do something." Tommy said

"I know, why are you with her again?" Jason asked

"Kat's nice enough and everybody seems to like us together." said Tommy

"What about what you want?" Jason asked

"I'm fine Jason." said Tommy

Tommy always did this. He made sure everybody else was happy. Jason only knew the truth because he knew Tommy a little to well. Jason always worry that he would end up unhappy.

"Are you over kimberly?" Jason asked

"It doesn't matter." said Tommy

"Yes it does now are you over her?" asked Jason

"You know I'm not." Tommy said

"Then tell her." said Jason

"She hads John. I have to go, date night. Call you later." Tommy said then hung up.

Jason hung up his phone. Tommy didn't know the way John talk about and to Kim. Jason had promised not to tell Tommy but he knew he had to show him.  
Jason put down the phone and started to pack again.

(I hated the letter and the break up. I loved Tommy and Kim together. Please don't hate me if I'm mean to Kat. Review please. I will try to update every saturday.)  



	2. Chapter 2

Home (Everybody is 20 and over in this story.)

A month later Kim and Jason were unpacking at their new house in Angle Grove. John went out to look around because he didn't want to help.

"Tell me again why John isn't helping." said Jason

"He still doesn't get why we moved." Kim said

"Did you tell him it was because all of your friends missed you?" Jason asked

"Yeah and he said they won't because I'm a brat." said Kim opening a box.

"You are not! Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Jason asked

"He's just telling the truth. Jason, can I ask you something?" asked Kim

"Sure, what is it?" Jason asked

"Well, I know you and Tommy are opening a gym and I wanted to know if I could teach Gymnastics to little kids." said Kim

"That's a great idea. I'll talk to Tommy about that." Jason said, he knew Kim had always wanted to do that. He also knew Tommy would love to have Kim teach Gymnastics there.

"So, you're going to do something besides sit and watch tv all day. I didn't think you could." said John coming in the room.

"It's just an idea." said Kim

"That's the best you could do. You knew no one else would want you." John said

"You can't talk to her like that!" yelled Jason

"I'm just telling the truth." John said

"I don't know what you're even doing here. I asked Kim to come not you." said Jason

"I'm am her boyfriend and her friends won't want her here." John said

"Stop it both of you!" Kim yelled

"I'm going to unpack. We'll talk about this later Kimberly." John said then went to unpack their room.

"Great now he's mad." Kim said

"And you're not?" asked Jason

"He was just being honest." Kim said

"No, he was just being a jerk. Kim you could do so much better." said Jason

"Not this again. Look Jason he's my boyfriend and he loves me." Kim said

"I'm worry about you, you haven't been yourself since you started to date John.  
You would never have let anybody talk to you like that." Jason said

"Kimberly get in here now." John yelled

"Coming! Can we talk about this later?" asked Kim

"Sure, I've got to meet Tommy anyways but we are going to talk about this." Jason said then left.

Kim knew Jason was right but she did love John. Kim went to help John.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Jason walked in the Youth Center and saw Tommy talking to Ernie. Jason walked over to them.

"Can I get a smoothie?" Jason asked

"Oh sure I'll just... Jason! How are you?"  
Ernie asked

"Good. I'm glad to be home." Jason said

"Two smoothies coming up." Ernie said then went to make them.

"How are you?" Jason asked turning to Tommy.

"Busy. Between our gym and Kat there is no time to relax." said Tommy as they walked to a table and sat down.

"I can't believe we open in a week. Kim wants to teach gymnastics to little kids in our gym." Jason said

"Why can't she do it here?" asked Ernie walking over with their drinks.

"She likes us better." joked Tommy

"I don't think she thought about it. Besides you already have a teacher for gymnastics." Jason said

"Yeah but Kimberly won the gold at the games." said Ernie

"That's why she's perfect for our gym."  
Tommy said

"Fine you guys can have her." Ernie said walking away.

"How is Kim anyways?" asked Tommy

That gave Jason an idea.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jason asked

"Nothing. Why?" asked Tommy

"Would you like to come over for dinner?"  
Jason asked

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Please tell me he said no." Kim said two hours later when Jason told her he asked Tommy to come to dinner.

"Sorry he said yes. Trini is coming to."  
Jason said

"How am I suppose to expand John to them?" Kim asked

"Tell them he's a jerk. That's the truth anyways." said Jason

"Not now with that. John is still mad about this morning." Kim said, she was tired of fighting with Jason that's why she didn't do it with John.

"What happened after I left?" asked Jason "He thinks we just leave but I don't want to." Kim said

"Then don't. Look your two best friends are coming over. You'll see this is where you belong." Jason said then went to get ready.

Kim hoped he was right. Kim went to get ready to.

(I hope I fixed Kim. I'm not the only person that bashes Kat. If you don't like it then please don't read. Please review.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy finds out

That night Trini knocked on Jason's door. She was in a yellow dress. Jason opened the door and smiled.

"I missed you." Trini said then kissed him.

"I missed you too. You look beautiful." Jason said when they stopped kissing.

"Where is Kim?" asked Trini coming in.

"Still getting dressed." John said coming out of the room.

"Trini, you remember John, right?" Jason asked

"Yes, hi John. I'm going to see if Kim's ready." said Trini, she hate John to. She started to walked down the hall.

"It's to the right." Jason said

"Tell her she will never be as beautiful as you." said John

"Don't hit on my girlfriend." Jason said once Trini was in Kim's room.

"It's not my fault she's better then Kim." said John walking away.

There was a knock at the door and Jason opened it.

"Tommy, you made it!" Jason said

"I wouldn't have miss this for the world."  
Tommy said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Hey there you are." Trini said

"Trini!" said Kim getting up to hug her.

"You look beautiful." Trini said when they stopped hugging. Kim was in a pink top and a black skirt.

"Thanks. I hope John thinks so." said Kim

"I don't get why you like him." Trini said

"Never mind that, how are things with Jason?" asked Kim

"Good, I'm glad your both are back." Trini said

"Tommy's here!" yelled Jason

"Let's go say hi." Kim said

"Ok." said Trini then they went to the kitchen.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

When they got there Jason was making dinner.

"Where are the boys?" Kim asked

"John's outside and Tommy is in the living room." said Jason

"Do you need help?" Trini asked

"Sure, why don't you go talk to Tommy, Kim?" Jason asked

"Ok." said Kim then she went to the living room.

"I don't think Kim is very happy with John." Trini said

"Why do you say that?" asked Jason

"Because she look sad when I asked her about him." Trini said

"Well maybe there's hope for Tommy and Kim yet." said Jason

"Did you forget about Kat? Besides they might not break up." Trini said

"I know I know I just want the best for both of them." said Jason

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Kim walked in the living room and saw Tommy. His long hair was in a ponytell and he was in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Tommy." said Kim making Tommy turn around.

"Kim wow, you look amazing." Tommy said then Kim ran into his arms.

"I missed you." said Kim when they stopped hugging. Tommy looked at her for the first time and saw that she looked sad.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Tommy asked

"How can you call her that? She's ugly."  
John said coming in.

"What did you just say?" asked Tommy

"Not now." Kim said

"Tommy, you're here." John said

"Well I couldn't wait another day to see Kim." said Tommy

"Everybody could wait to see Kimberly."  
John said

"Are you always like this?" asked Tommy

"Like what?" John asked

Then Jason came in the room.

"Dinner's ready." said Jason then he went back to the kitchen and John followed.

"What was that!?" Tommy asked

"Never mind him. Do you think could have lunch tomorrow?" Kim asked

"Sure, I'll tell Kat I can't go with her tomorrow." Tommy said

"If you're busy..." Kim started before Tommy cut her off.

"Hey, it's just tea. Besides I went the last three saturdays. I think I can do something for myself. Now let's go eat."  
He said

"Ok." Kim said then they went to the kitchen.

Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy tries to help.

The next day Tommy called Jason before he had to meet Kim.

"Hello." Jason said

"Hey it's me. Are you alone?" asked Tommy

"Yeah, Kim went shopping with Trini and John is looking for a job." Jason said

"About John, did he have a bad day or something?" asked Tommy

"No. That is what John is like all the time." Jason said

"What is she doing with him? She deserves better." said Tommy

"I was hoping once we got here she would see that. I was also hoping you could help." Jason said

There was a knock on Tommy's door. Tommy opened it to see a mad Kat.

"Jason I have to call you back." Tommy said then hung up.

"You are going to tea." Kat said coming in.

"No I told you I'm having lunch with Kim."  
said Tommy

"What will it look like if my boyfriend has lunch with another girl instead of coming to tea with me?" Kat asked

"I don't care, look Kat, Kim Is my best friend and I missed her besides I don't think her boyfriend treats her right and I want to help with that." said Tommy

"Look Tommy, Kim is a brat. I know her boyfriend treats her like crap but it's not like she deserves better." Kat said

"Don't talk about Kim like that. You have no idea what she has been through. Her dad left when she was five, she has always pushed herself to be the best and now she has to deal with someone like John." Tommy said

"Why do you think she has to deal with all that? She is a brat! Her dad left because he couldn't love a cry baby. I'm sure she cheated to get the gold and she lucky to have a boyfriend at all I mean she is so ugly. Now come on forget about Kim and come to tea with me." Kat said

"It's over. Now get out of my house." said Tommy

"What will everybody think? You can't do this!" Kat yelled

"I can't date someone who hates my best friend." said Tommy

"You'll be sorry." Kat said then left leaving Tommy feeling like he wouldn't be sorry at all. He went to get ready. But first he picked up the phone and called Jason back.

"Hello." Jason said

"Sorry about that. Kat tried to make me go to tea with her." said Tommy walking to his room.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"I told her no and she started to talk bad about Kim so I broke up with her." said Tommy

"Yes! Now you can get Kim away from John." Jason said

"Are you sure I'm the best person for that? Kim doesn't see me that way." said Tommy

"I think she does but John got in the way." Jason said

"I hope you're right. I've got to get ready. Talk to you later." said Tommy then he hung up.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Kim walked in to the Youth Center and saw Billy and Zack sitting at a table. She walked up to them.

"Hi guys." said Kim

"Kim!" they both yelled then hugged her.

"Do you want to sit with us?" asked Zack

"No thanks, I'm meeting Tommy." Kim said

"How are you?" asked Billy

"I'm good." Kim said not wanting to tell them to much. Tommy came in and over to them.

"Hey guys. Kim, you ready?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, bye guys." Kim said then they left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

After lunch Tommy and Kim went to his house.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Tommy

"I should go, John will get mad if I don't get home soon." Kim said

"What's the rush?" Tommy asked

"I don't know. John saids he's the only one who will ever love me because I'm a brat." Kim said

"You know that's not true. Kim, any man could want you." said Tommy

"You don't have to say that." Kim said

"Kim, you have no idea how amazing you are inside and out. I long to kiss you, make love to you." Tommy said walking to her.

"What about Kat?" asked Kim

"We broke up. I never felt about her the way I feel about you." Tommy said putting his strong arms around her. Kim didn't know what to say. John never said anything like that to her.

"Tommy stop." Kim said pushing him away. "I have a boyfriend." she said trying to keep herself from kissing him.

"He doesn't treat you the way I would. Kim, you deserved so much better." Tommy said

"I...I have to go." said Kim then she ran out the door.

Please review and let me know if I should keep going. 


	5. Chapter 5

A different way

Kim went to Trini's house. When she got there she knocked on the door and Trini opened

"Hey Kim." said Trini

"I need to talk." Kim said going in.

"What's up?" asked Trini closing the door.

"Tommy almost kiss me." Kim said sitting down on the couch.

"What about Kat?" asked Trini sitting down with her.

"They broke up. I wanted him to kiss me."  
Kim said

"You're with John." said Trini

"If I tell you something you can't tell anyone even Jason." Kim said

"What is it?" asked Trini

"John is cheating on me." Kim said

"What?! Kim..." said Trini

"He said I didn't deserved better. But Tommy makes me feel like I do." Kim said

"What are you going to do?" asked Trini

"I don't know all the way, but I'm not going to be alone tonight." Kim said then left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Kim walked in her house and found Jason watching tv. She sat down by him.

"Where is John?" asked Kim

"He said he was going out. Wouldn't tell me where." Jason said, Kim knew he would pick up a girl.

"If he comes home, tell him I'm staying at Trini's tonight." said Kim

"What do you...Wait why?" Jason asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I've got to get ready." said Kim then she went to her room. She took a shower. When she got out she put on Tommy's favorite pink dress. She left her her hair down. Then she packed a small bag. Kim walked into the kitchen Jason was.

"Do you know where Tommy would be?"  
asked Kim

"He loves going to the lake on saturday afternoon." Jason said then Kim left before he could ask why.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Kim got to the lake and saw Tommy. She put down her bag and walked over.

"Hi." said Kim

"Kim, I'm so sorry." Tommy said once he turned around.

"Don't be. That was the most romantic thing that ever happened to me." Kim said

"Isn't John romantic?" asked Tommy getting up.

"He was at first but never like that. Tommy, I wanted to kiss you." Kim said

"Really?" Tommy asked taking her hand. Then he kissed her softly and Kim loved it.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Tommy said when they broke apart. Then Kim started to cry. "What's wrong beautiful?" asked Tommy

"Can we go to your house? I really need to talk to you." Kim said when she stopped.

"Sure, let's go." said Tommy then they left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Two hours later Kim told Tommy everything. From how bad John was to her feelings for him. She didn't want to hide anything from him. Tommy didn't know what to say.

"Wow that's alot." Tommy said

"I know." said Kim

"You have to leave him." Tommy said

"I don't want to be alone." said Kim

"You have me. You will always have me. I've been very in love with you since I first laid eyes on you." Tommy said leaving Kim breathless. No one was ever that romantic to her. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Kim asked

"I won't be home tonight." said John

"Let me guess a girl." Kim said

"You know you deserved this." said John

"I'm at Trini's house anyways." Kim said

"She's only nice to you because Jason makes her. Got to go." said John then he hung up.

"That's not true." Kim said after she hung up.

"What?" asked Tommy

"John said that Trini is only nice to me because Jason makes her." said Kim

"Trini loves you." Tommy said

"I know. He's cheating on me again by the way." said Kim

"I don't get how he can. Kim, when we're together I can't take my eyes off of you and when we're apart you're all I think about." Tommy said

"Tommy, can you just hold me tonight?"  
asked Kim

"I'll hold you all night." Tommy said, that's what he did and Kim loved it.

Please review 


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy speaks the truth

The next morning Kim woke up in Tommy's arms. She felt safe, wanted and loved. Kim kissed him awake.

"Good morning Beautiful." Tommy said when they stopped kissing.

"Morning." said Kim, they fell asleep on his couch. Kim got up and checked her phone. Tommy got up and went over to her and started kissing the side of her neck.

"Don't worry about John. Last night was the best night of my life." said Tommy

"I'm not, I'm making sure Jason didn't call. I left in a rush yesterday and I want to make sure I didn't worry him." Kim said putting her phone down.

"Good. I'm going to show you how amazing you are." said Tommy then he kissed her passionately. When they stopped kissing he pulled her to his room. He pulled her close and kissed her neck. Kim pulled off his shirt and his six pack showed. Tommy pulled off her dress and laid her down and started kissing his way down her body.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Two hours later they were tangled in his blankets.

"You are breathtaking. You know that?" asked Tommy then he kissed her shoulder. Kim's phone started to ring. "Don't get it." Tommy said then started kissing her neck.

"I have to. It could be Jason." Kim said getting up. She put on his shirt and went to the living room.

"Hello?" asked Kim

"Where are you? You're not at Trini's. You lied to me. You are a brat, come home now!" John yelled

"I don't have to." Kim said

"Yes you do. This is why I cheat. Get home now!" John said then hung up.

"I can't believe he said that!" Tommy said making Kim jump.

"I have to go." said Kim then she went to get dress. Tommy followed her.

"I'm not letting you go back to him. You deserved better. I'm your best friend, I'm always going to make sure you the best. Even if it's not me." Tommy said

"I'm not ever going back to John. I need to make sure Jason knows I'm ok. Can I take a shower?" asked Kim

"Yeah sure. I'll just get dressed." Tommy said

"Thanks and you are the best. I've been in love with you since we met." said Kim then she went to the bathroom leaving Tommy very happy.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Where have you been and why are you with Tommy?" Jason asked a hour later when they got to Kim's house.

"It's a long story man." said Tommy

"Where's John?" Kim asked

"I'm right here. Where have you been brat?" asked John

"Don't talk to her like that!" Tommy yelled

"It's the truth." said John

"Why are you with her?" Tommy asked

"So no one else will have to deal with her. I don't even love the baby." said John

"Well I do and she's leaving you for me." Tommy said

"Is this true?" asked Jason

"Yes it is." Kim said

"Yes! I knew you guys would get together." said Jason then John hit Kim and Tommy hit him.

"Get out now John!" Jason yelled

"Fine, you'll be sorry Kimberly." said John then he left. Tommy rush to Kim's side.

"No I won't." Kim said then she kissed Tommy.

Please review and tell me what should happen next. 


End file.
